


Ride Or Die

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cute Nico, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dork Will Solace, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Nico, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Nerd Will Solace, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, One Big Happy Family, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nico wants to ask something about Will; Will misunderstands. Or does he?Oneshot/drabble





	Ride Or Die

Nico had a huge crush on his best friend Will Solace. But it was more than just that, of course. They were best friends. They'd been through a lot together. He just wanted to confirm something real quick. 

"Will," he said suddenly. In turn the other guy looked at him. "We're a team, aren't we? Ride or die, right?"

Will smiled. "Of course."

Good. They really were best friends then. But Will wasn't done yet. 

"...I'd totally ride you."

Nico's cheeks turned pink. "Um, what?"

"What?"

Will was playing innocent. And honestly? It was cute. 


End file.
